1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an MRI apparatus adapted to generate accurate MR images based on undersampled data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) creates images by using information determined through the resonance of atomic nuclei exposed to a magnetic field. The resonance of atomic nuclei is a phenomenon where an atomic nucleus in a low energy state absorbs RF energy and is excited to a higher energy state when a specific radio frequency (RF) is incident on the atomic nucleus magnetized by an external magnetic field. Atomic nuclei have different resonant frequencies depending on their types, and the resonance thereof is affected by the intensity of an external magnetic field. The human body includes a large number of atomic nuclei, and hydrogen nuclei are commonly used for MRI.
In many cases, it takes a long time to acquire MR images. Recently, research has been conducted on imaging techniques for obtaining MR images in a short time.